


Похититель пиратских шляп

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Agender Character, Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Reincarnation, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: Портгас Д. Руж была странным капитаном, главным причина в том, что она продолжала утверждать, что Брук будет музыкантом будущего Короля Пиратов. Не тот, что был первым Королем Пиратов, а у второго. Однако сейчас он был очень рад стать частью её команды и помочь ей в поисках хорошей шляпы.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk & Portgas D. Rouge, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Rouge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Похититель пиратских шляп

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hat Stealer Pirates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878577) by [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters). 



Брук не знал никого более странного, чем его капитан. Портгас Д. Руж была силой, с которой приходилось считаться. Она была яркой, громкой и энергичной, никогда по-настоящему не останавливаясь на своём пути. По-своему она заставляла людей следовать её примеру, никогда не приглашая их просто присоединиться к ней. Нет, Руж умудрялась завлекать людей, привлекая к себе всевозможное внимание, просто _существуя_. Хотя не все могли этого выдержать, и именно поэтому Брук предположил, что их экипаж был столь маленьким.

Их было всего десять человек, включая капитана и Юнгу. Брук никогда не думал, что Руж позволит девятилетнему мальчику присоединиться к ним, но она появилась с маленьким Михоуком несколько недель назад, и малыш остался с тех пор. Он был упрямым маленьким сопляком, требующим каждый день уроков фехтования у Брука и уроков хаки у их капитана сразу после вступления.

— Он похож на более серьёзного Зоро! — мурлыкала Руж, сминая щёки Михоука в знак протеста.

Брук не знал, что такое «Зоро», но верил слову своего капитана.

Как правило, она была права во всём, что было ей дорого.

Куреха не хотела вступать в пиратскую команду. Она была вполне довольна на острове Драм, но тут появилась Д. И Куреха не смогла отказать столь харизматичной женщине, вышибающей её дверь. Буквально. И точно не тогда, когда она говорила о будущем с такой искренностью и уверенностью.

— А это хорошее место? — спросила однажды утром Куреха.

— Самое лучшее! Ты будешь учить врача, который сможет вылечить любую болезнь!

Куреха, несмотря на свою внешность или манеру держаться, была старухой в том смысле, что _уже_ прожила долгую жизнь. Возможно, даже слишком долгую. Иногда ей было трудно оглядываться назад, на свой возраст и опыт, который она пережила, и верить, что будущее будет лучше.

Но в то же время, если она должна была наставлять такого доброго доктора, как этот Чоппер, описанный её эксцентричным капитаном, Куреха должна была лучше освежить свои знания о болезнях, все за пределами Гранд Лайна. Иначе, преподавание не сработало бы, если бы её ученик не будет достаточно хорошо подготовлен к тому, на что ставила настоящая Д.

— А как насчёт этого? — спросил Геркулес, крадя шляпу капитана команды, которую они только что любезно «одолжили».

Он протянул оранжевую шляпу «Барретт» Руж.

— О-о-о-о, мне нравится этот цвет! — радостно воскликнула Руж. — У Эйса будет точно такая же!

Она весело вытащила из волос розовый цветок гибискуса и аккуратно спрятала его в карман своего красного жилета. Геркулес был вполне уверен, что цветок уже должен был высохнуть, но он всё ещё был таким же красивым, как и в тот день, когда он впервые встретил Руж.

Но опять же, это был Гранд Лайн.

И их музыкант был говорящим скелетом.

Геркулес должен перестать удивляться всем странным происшествиям в этих водах.

Руж примерила шляпу и несколько раз задумчиво повела ею по комнате.

— Какого хрена! _Ух!_

Геркулес взглянул на Михоука, но Юнга даже не потрудился принять извиняющийся вид, а лишь ещё глубже вдавил посох Руж из кайросеки в живот капитана-соперника.

— Как я выгляжу? — спросила Руж, наполовину удовлетворенная тем, как шляпа была надета на её голову.

Если Геркулес и научился чему-то за последний год, путешествуя со своим капитаном, так это тому, что Руж ценила честность. Какой бы уродливой и ужасной она ни была, женщина не выносила лжи.

— Этот цвет подходит к твоим веснушкам, — ответил Геркулес, — но это же не твоя шляпа.

Руж вздохнула и опустила руки, признавая своё поражение.

— Так и знала. Я никогда не найду себе подходящую шляпу!

Затем она снова надела шляпу на голову заложника и протянула руку за посохом. Они конфисковали меч Михоука некоторое время назад в слабой надежде, что ребёнок не будет сразу же прыгать в каждую подвернувшиеся битву, с которой они сталкивались, но истинный юнга своего капитана просто выбрал в качестве варианта кражу меча противника, найдя довольно редкий посох. Или же брал посох Руж, поскольку она начала любить свои кулаки, когда бои становились слишком скучными.

Большинство их сражений были пока ниже её уровня.

Геркулес уже давно перестал верить, что она с крошечного островка в Саут-Блю.

— А ты знал, что можешь перенести на своё оружие хаки? — спросила Руж у Михоука.

Мальчик энергично кивнул, и Руж усмехнулась, а затем отступила на шаг от захваченных пиратов.

Мужчины захныкали.

— Хорошенько позаботься о своей шляпе! — крикнула Руж и отправила их в полёт своих почёрневшим посохом.

Они наблюдали, как другой экипаж пиратов приземлился в паре сотен метров от них в воде, а их единственный дьявольский фруктовый пользователь был задержан остальной частью команды.

— Ну и ну! — Руж снова заговорила и снова спрятала цветок в волосах. — А теперь, вечеринка?

— Ми-хо-ук, — назидательно произнесла Руж, растягивая гласные. — Ты не должен отправляться на поиски приключений без меня.

Четырнадцатилетний мальчик попытался вырваться из объятий Руж, но капитан упорно не отпускала его. Руж была раздражающей женщиной, всегда трогающей людей и пытающейся заставить их улыбнуться. Михоук правда был не из их числа, которые могли бы спокойно принять объятия, и Руж, казалось, сделала своей личной миссией осыпать его любовью.

К счастью, он научился её отвлекать.

— Я принёс тебе шляпу! — заявил Михоук и протянул Руж соломенную шляпу, которую тот освободил от рыжеволосого сопляка.

Мальчишка чуть не заставил его проиграть бой своими отвлекающими криками, он сам напросился. Кроме того, Михоуку нужно было что-то такое, что заставило бы Руж забыть о том, что он снова ушёл один. Хотя Руж никогда не заботило, что именно каждый из них делал, когда они отправлялись исследовать новый остров, она по крайней мере хотела, чтобы ей сказали, когда вернёшься. Михоук, возможно, проигнорировал это в пользу участия в турнире мечей. Он просто не мог больше ждать! Он выиграл кучу денег и был готов купить себе Лог Пос, подкупая Руж мясом.

— Хорошая шляпа, — согласился Руж. Она выглядела почти ностальгически. — Где ты её взял?

— Я…

— Эй!

Михоук посмотрел мимо Руж и увидел, как к нему на большой скорости приближается тощий рыжеволосый парень, которого он встретил до этого. Значит, Михоук так и не смог избавиться от мальчишки.

Чёрт возьми.

Портгас Д. Руж была странным ребёнком, всегда говорила о местах и людях, о которых она не должна была знать, но видела во сне. Деревня, которая вырастила её, просто приняла странность маленькой девочки и двинулась дальше. Обстоятельства, при которых она попала под их опеку, и так были достаточно странными, так что не было никакой необходимости расспрашивать её дальше.

Сама Руж не знала правды о своих снах, и этот голос так сладко шептал ей на ухо следовать за океан, что однажды утром она чуть не утонула на пляже, играя с другими детьми.

Батерилла была так полна приключений, пока Руж не поперхнулся солёной водой.

Впоследствии он казался слишком скучным, простым и серым для покойного Короля Пиратов.

Монки Д. Луффи прожил свою жизнь. Он осуществил свою главную мечту и наблюдал, как его Накама достигает своих целей один за другим и как радостные улыбки расплылись по их лицам.

Он погиб в бою, как и хотел, а теперь снова вернулся.

И ему было _скучно._

Луффи — _Руж_ — не хотела снова становиться Королём Пиратов — и да, она всё ещё была бы _Королём_. Это был заслуженный титул, и имя, которое носила теперь Руж, ничего не меняло. Но без своей мечты отправиться в погоню или поддержать своих Накама — Руж чувствовала себя опустошенной. Что было делать, когда вы уже исполнили мечту, к которой стремились всю свою жизнь?

Она и её братья поклялись жить без сожалений, поэтому Руж изо всех сил старалась смотреть вперёд, даже если ей было трудно увидеть хоть что-то интересное.

Она скучала по своим друзьям и семье.

И она скучала по своей шляпе.

Ведь Шанкс позволил Луффи оставить её себе. В конце концов, Пираты Мугивары не могли быть настоящими соломенными шляпами без своего фирменного символа.

С другой стороны, у Руж не было шляпы, и она завела привычку втыкать цветы в волосы. Они были довольно прохладными и приятно пахли, но это была не шляпа. Женщины в деревне говорили, что стыдно прикрывать свои прекрасные локоны чем-то ещё. Естественно, Руж не согласилась с этим мнением. Всё было лучше со шляпой, даже волосы, которые женщины и девочки любили заплетать в косы. Они обожали делать это почти так же сильно, как и надевать на неё широкие юбки с оборками.

Луффи носил юбки и платья всего пару раз, тогда они не соответствовали его стилю боя с его резиновыми способностями. Но Руж не съела Гому-Гому-но-Ми, поэтому резиновые конечности не запутались в ткани юбки.

У Руж не было никаких сил дьявольских фруктов, ни шляпы, ни команды, и она понятия не имела, что делать.

Снова поднять паруса казалось хорошей идеей. Она не знала этих вод, так что, возможно, у неё будут новые приключения. Руж была бы ужасным капитаном, если бы она не позаботилась о том, чтобы её семья жила на свободе немного раньше, если бы Руж толкнула шторм в правильном направлении. Брук уже ждал, что кто-нибудь услышит его игру, и она, возможно, больше не будет его капитаном и никогда им не будет, но она не могла позволить Бруку страдать от одиночества больше, если могла предотвратить это.

И где-то в промежутке между волнами моря Руж научилась ценить плавание, подобрала экипаж и поставила перед собой цель: ей захотелось новую шляпку.

И вот теперь она, наконец, смотрела на неё.

Монки Д. Луффи жил и умер, но Руж была пиратом, а все пираты — эгоисты.

И она очень-очень хотела свою шляпу.

— Ты не можешь это сделать! Но… — запротестовал Шанкс, укоризненно указывая на соломенную шляпу. Его голос был слишком высоким и слишком звонким. — Она принадлежит моему капитану!

На самом деле Руж не так уж много времени проводила, размышляя о ещё не ставшем первым Королём Пиратов. Однако Пираты Роджера казались забавной компанией, и она давно собиралась найти кого-то сильного, чтобы сражаться.

Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к конечностям, которые не растягивались бесконечно, но как только ей это удалось, все битвы стали немного разочаровывающими. По крайней мере, Михоук был на пути к тому, чтобы стать величайшим в мире фехтовальщиком (пока Зоро не возьмёт его титул), и тренировать его было весело.

— Если она принадлежит твоему капитану, то почему она у тебя? — поинтересовалась Руж у Шанкса.

Шанкс скрестил руки на груди и покраснел.

— Ну… я присматриваю за ней для него сейчас! Но это не имеет значения! Вы должны вернуть её обратно!

Руж покрутила шляпу в руках, затем засунула цветок за красную ленту и надела её на голову. Её вес был знакомым, очень хорошо сидела.

Она ни за что не отдаст её сейчас.

— Скажи своему капитану, что если он захочет её вернуть, то может прийти и сразиться со мной за неё!

— Чт-как?! Ты не можешь этого сделать! — крикнул Шанкс, но не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы напасть на неё.

— Я пират и могу делать всё, что захочу.

Счастливо улыбаясь, Руж повернулась и направилась к своему кораблю, Михоук последовал за ней. Это заняло всего лишь мгновение, а затем Шанкс бросился за ними, всё ещё требуя шляпу назад. Если он доберётся до её корабля, ему придётся плыть с ними. Геркулес и Брук причинили городу немало беспокойства, и скоро морские пехотинцы их выгонят.

Ну и ладно. Роджер сейчас был почти на пике своих сил, да? Он должен быть в состоянии расследовать исчезновение Шанкса.

И Руж точно будет сражаться с Королём Пиратов. Эта жизнь, несомненно, оказалась отличным приключением.

Не обращая внимания на крики Шанкса и Михоука за спиной, Руж подумала, что если она победит его, то сможет забрать и все его припасы. В конце концов, у него на корабле должно быть много мяса. А если нет, то она заставит его пригласить её на матчи между ним и старым капитаном Эйса. Ей тоже никогда не доводилось драться с ним!

— Руж, можно я избавлюсь от этого сопляка?

— Не называй меня сопляком, ты, жуткий вампир!

Эта жизнь действительно оказалась большим приключением, и оно только становилось лучше.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: "что будет дальше? Руж гарантирует, что её друзья будут расти счастливо. Роджер получит пинок под зад. Шанкс продолжает беспокоиться из-за Руж о своей шляпе. Михоук не может дождаться, чтобы ему исполнилось 17 лет и скрыться в гигантском готическом замке в течение следующих десяти лет, за исключением того, что Руж, вероятно, выбьет его дверь, чтобы показать ему своего крутого ребёнка. Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, что это такое. Я просто хотел написать супер странную историю реинкарнации и усталого ребенка Михоука".  
> От переводчика: а мне очень зашло. Я просто представляю, как Луффи-Руж покоряет Роджера своей безбашенностью и он тратит лет пять, чтобы просто донести до неё свои намерения (под дикий ржач её команды), потому что Луффи.... всё еще Луффи и его не интересует романтик.  
> П.с. я уверена, что все какое-то время думали, что истинный сын Руж не Эйс, а Луффи. И все косо смотрели на Драгона.


End file.
